Feelings Can Be Reversible!
by NavyBlueMarquise
Summary: The successful Seto Kaiba defeated a rival in business. Now the son of the latter is bent on avenging his father's humiliation and take everything that Seto possesses, even his love. Read as the story unfolds, revealing the plot bit by bit. Seto&Téa C5 up
1. Frustration, Plots and More Frustration

Hello everyone,

This is my second story in here. Today is my first day for the first semester of the new school year. While I enjoy myself at school, you do the same here with my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YU-GI-Oh or any of its characters or else I would not have written this disclaimer, duh!

* * *

**Chapter One: Frustration, Plots and More Frustration.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Dad, you are going to Kaiba Corp, right?" The big mansion echoed with the voice of the young seventeen year old son of the President of the Hayford Corporation.

He kept on speaking without giving his father a chance of replying.

"You'll meet Seto Kaiba. Oh my god, I've always wanted to meet him. I heard so much about what he had accomplished at such a young age, should I precise that I am as old as he is? I'm sure that you are going to get this deal. You are going to-"

"Daniel, that's it! Don't you think that you are talking too much? Take a breath, son."

Georges Hayford, a tall, large man in his late fifties smiled at his son behaviour. His wife, Marion Hayford died sixteen years ago and until now, he had brought up his only son and gifted him all the pleasures in the world.

"But dad-"

Daniel started again.

"It's only a simple deal for a new dual disk system, it's not like I'm going to own the so famous company." Georges interrupted again.

He knew that he was lying to his son but he also knew that it was for his own good.

It has been twenty years since he wanted to strike a deal with the Kaiba Corporation and the time had come for him to take over the company of his old rival, Gozaburo Kaiba.

He looked at the file in his hand and smirked inwardly. He was going to gift his son the Kaiba Corporation on his birthday and he would make sure of that.

_'The time has come, Gozaburo.__So what if you are dead my dear enemy, your son's lack of experience should do. Oops, sorry, I mean your adopted son, is no match for all my years of experience and knowledge about the business world._

_ And today shall be the day that either of our companies falls and I'm sure that it is not going to be mine.' _His train of thoughts were put to a stop by the cheerful voice of his son

"Daddy? Dad, are you even listening to me?" Daniel waved his hand in front of his father's face. He walked up to his father and adjusted the latter's tie. "

There it is. Good luck, Dad, the work for which you'll be gone will be accomplished successfully." he finished with a huge smile.

Georges stroked his son's chin and made his way out of the mansion to his limousine. Upon entering his escorting vehicle he smirked. "You are right son;

everything is going to be alright."

* * *

"Nothing will be alright, understand? Nothing will be alright!!!"

Téa Gardner was venting her frustration on her room mate, Serenity Wheeler.

Serenity was wearing a light green skimpy short dress.

The girl has been watching her model Mai Valentine for too long. Her hair was done in a ponytail and she wore much make up and lots of pink lip's gloss. She was in high black stiletto heels. Téa always complained to her about her lack of sense in clothing but Serenity only replied that she was jealous and envious of her. Like hell, she would be.

Téa wore a black pretty short-sleeved blouse and a much more decent red mini-skirt. She wore a light make-up comprised of a shallow apply of red lip gloss and a little of mascara and blush enhanced her already nice-looking face. Finally, she had adorned her beautiful brown locks with two red hairclips on each side, holding her hair beautifully.

The young brunette was currently searching for her project file and so the fact that she was bare foot at that time was understandable. The previous day was the deadline of the submission of the business yearly project. She had successfully made a good excuse to her teacher for not having submitted her project but the latter said that she was given until tomorrow to submit it. And that tomorrow was a week-end day.

The house was in a complete mess. Several files were on the floor and the papers were spread like a fitted carpet.

"Who does she think I am? It's Saturday, damn it. There is no school on Saturdays and I don't work on Saturdays unlike certain someone." Her brows frowned in anger at the thought of a well known CEO. "Couldn't she just tell me to bring it on Monday? At least, I would have my weekend for myself and not devoted to the research of a lost project." Téa was irritated, she might as well pull all of her hair out and still she would not have calmed down. "Just where are you hiding? Come on out! Come to mama. I'm not going to eat you; I'm just going to…to rip you bit by bit if you don't come out this instant."

Téa knelt down and looked under the bed, the couch, the table, the chairs and the cupboard; well, to sum up, she looked for it almost everywhere. She was on the verge of exploding like a volcano, a bomb or a missile. She could go and propose herself as the discovery of a new weapon to be used only once. The fact was: she was dangerously annoyed.

Serenity was laughing at the sight of her friend. "I'm going out for sometime. See ya later", she said before taking her black coat and her brown handbag and tiptoed away as quickly as possible.

"You deserter, come back here at once and help me find this…this thing!!!" But Tea's voice fell on deaf ears as she watched Serenity get out of the apartment. She resumed her research and sighed. "You can just go to hell!" she whispered.

* * *

"NO! I'm not going to!" Mokuba's usually little sweet voice which was sounding much shriller, rang in the ears of the poor maid, who was compelled to give him his vegetables and medicines. The maid immediately put her hands on her ears to avoid any hearing problems that she was sure to suffer in some moments. After all she had been enduring that for one week.

Mokuba has only been a_little_ ill according to himself. However his big brother was not on the same train of thoughts as he was. Seto Kaiba had specifically and strictly asked or better, _ordered_ his maids and any other workers to take good care of Mokuba. Good care did not mean to pamper to him, good care meant having Mokuba eating healthily i.e. no more chocolates and other snacks, no going out and sleeping early. It was one week since the little boy got this flu and the damn disease has not yet taken the exit door.

One week since he gulped down a whole box of ice-cream before going to take a cold shower. One week since he had last talked to his big brother nicely as the good boy that he was.

"Please Master Mokuba, your brother wants you to be healthy again. We all want you to be and the only way for you to get well is to eat these." The maid said pointing to the plate containing food and medicines, carefully placed on the table next to Mokuba's bed.

"I said NO, do I have to spell it for you?" Mokuba's tone of voice shocked more than one, except for the one person who was leaning on the rail of the opened door frame, Seto Kaiba.

He made his way towards Mokuba's bed and ordered everybody else to get out of the room. Kaiba sat on his little brother's bed next to him.

"So you are not going to eat the vegetables and your medicines?" To Mokuba's surprise, his brother's voice was calm and gentle. He shook his head and mouthed a no.

"Very well then, you don't have to eat then, though I thought, and you knew that you and I would go somewhere pleasant together this evening. But it seems to me that you don't want to go so I won't force you."

Mokuba's eyes widened. Was his brother indirectly blackmailing him into eating this? _'But if eating all these non-important things will earn me some time with you, big brother, then I might as well try to swallow them but before, let me try to get you in my trap again.'_

"Please, big brother, do I really have to eat these?" he asked, putting on his best act of puppy eyes. Kaiba swallowed hard.

He could not resist that blessed quality of his brother. That trick always worked but not that time. '_No,no, look elsewhere Seto, just don't look at his eyes. Come on, you are strong, you can do it._ "I can do it" Seto said aloud replacing the puppy look on Mokuba's face by a puzzled one._ 'Jackpot! I did it, I'm just too good_.' Seto remarked, sighed and smiled inwardly. He was so proud of himself. He then nodded and smiled warmly: "Yes Mokuba, that's the condition to our little trip for tonight. I've got to go now. You better eat or else, you know what will happen."

Kaiba got up to exit the room when Mokuba grabbed his right arm: "Big brother, where are you going?" Seto back pedalled and put his hands on the small shoulders of Mokuba in a reassuring manner, "There's a meeting with the president of Hayford Corp today. I know that I've promised you not to work this week-end but this meeting is very important and it is my only work for this week-end. So, can I go now?"

Mokuba nodded, released his brother and whispered, "I love you, Seto." Seto got up, opened the door and looked back at his brother before exiting. _I love you too, Mokuba_. He thought and then, he ordered his maids to get back to their work and to attend Mokuba.

Seto headed for his limousine where Roland was waiting for him. He entered saying, "Roland, get to Kaiba Corp, I've got a meeting to attend and a company to put in its place."

* * *

Georges Hayford, accompanied by his body guards was waiting in the air-conditioned waiting room outside of Seto Kaiba's office. The meeting was not due before eleven o'clock and right then, there was still about half an hour of waiting.

Mr. Hayford was thinking of his revenge and the fool-proof plan that he had schemed. He has been buying shares of Kaiba Corp and these shares was owned by one of his anonymous co-businessman and during the meeting that was going to be held, his trusted partner will reveal his identity by sending a fax to Seto Kaiba. _'Then, the CEO of Kaiba Corp will be crushed and the company will be mine.__This is not a deal for a mere dual disk system, Seto Kaiba, this is my payback to your step-father. Even if you are the one who is going to suffer. This is the take-over of Kaiba Corp by Hayford Corp. And there will be nothing that will prevent this, nothing! Soon, my son will be the wealthiest, the most loved and the most powerful businessman ever.'_

* * *

"Never, I'm never going to fine it. It's over; I'll definitely get a zero. My teacher asked me to meet her at eleven at the coffee-shop and I have another darned half an hour to go and find the cursed file." Téa was worried, angry, and afraid. She was in a mixture of emotions and all that because of a silly missing file. She was standing in the middle of the kitchen, her head hung in her hands.

"Look, I'm sorry OK? Now, come out and let me handle you. You know I love you very much. I worked on you for fortnights and I did not sleep or eat several times just because of you. Please, don't make my efforts go in vain. I know that you are a very good project so listen to me and come out of your hide-out" Téa said in a defeated tone. Her eyes widened.

_'What am I doing? I'm talking to a project as if it is human. That's it, I've lost my mind. I'm going __mad. All this for a missing project I can as well go and report to the police for its missing. Here you go again Téa, you are losing it!' _

"Ah! The fuck with that!" She declared kicking her fridge and causing it to budge a little. Just then, something fell on Téa's head with a loud thump. She rubbed her head and glanced down.

"I can't believe this!!!" She bent down and pick up the now found file. "You were here, oh my god; you were here all this time. How did you get up there? Why didn't you show yourself before? You wanted to bother me because of all the times that I've cursed you since this morning?" She eyed the project, "Okay my baby, I'm sorry!!!" Téa was once again talking to a pile of papers and she was hugging it while her eyes moistened a little with tears of happiness and relief.

Regaining herself and her mind, she made a quick check of herself before going out to the coffee shop for her meeting with her oh so favourite teacher. She put a pair of leather black flat shoes, put on her red coat, took her black hand-bag and without forgetting her file, she made her way to the coffee-shop.

There was only ten minutes left so she hurried in the streets only to be bumped by a young gentleman. Her bag, his files and hers fell down and got entangled.

"Oh no! Not now. I don't have time for this." She let out between intakes of oxygen.

"You can go ahead, here, take your files and your bag, I'll manage with mine." A young male voice spoke as the one to whom the voice belonged watched Téa's worried face.

Téa was not even paying enough attention to remember to thank the person; she got up and hurried away. But the good girl that she was quickly took control of her tensed body and while running, she turned back and shouted, "I'm really sorry and thanks for being so kind.

_'You are welcome_.' The young man smiled and got up with his files in hand. Though he did not turn and see who was speaking, he knew it was the girl with whom he collided and he knew that those words were meant for him. He walked down the street and entered his limousine. "Driver, please drive back to Hayford Mansion."

Téa had finally reached the coffee-shop and she spotted her teacher sitting at one of the corner's table. _'This fat lady. I can't stand her. Quick Téa, just go, give this to her and get the hell out of here. Make an excuse. But what excuse? Just say that you have to go meet some friend, correction, some ill friend._' Téa smirked. She had got the perfect excuse.

She marched up timidly up to the table and cleared her throat. "Excuse me Mrs Naomi?"

* * *

"Yes?" Seto Kaiba's rather annoyed secretary asked the old man glaring daggers at her from the other side of her desk. "Where's your boss?" Georges Hayford asked rather angrily. "Sir, the meeting is about to start in five minutes and Mr Kaiba is already in the building. He will-" Her statement was interrupted by the sound of the lift opening and out came, Seto Kaiba.

Each and every worker got up and greeted their boss with a good morning. Seto however, just nodded in response and made his way towards Hayford. "Mr. Hayford, if you will?" Seto said indicating his office. "But of course, Mr. Kaiba."

Both of them entered Seto's office and Seto asked his secretary to hold all his calls and that nobody or nothing should interrupt this meeting.

_'Time to start the end of all this' _Seto thought determinedly. He took his normal seat in the tall leather chair and motioned for Hayford to sit down as well.

"Shall we?" Hayford asked with a smug.

* * *

"I shall minus ten marks for the late submission of this project." Mrs. Naomi said flatly to one of her very hard-working students, Téa Gardner.

* * *

Téa sighed in the coffee-shop. On the other hand, Seto sighed in his office. Both were in different locations, with different persons of different gender, but both were thinking the same thing, at the same time.

_'This is going to be one hell of a meeting!'_

* * *

**Author's Note :** That's it for the first chapter. If you have suggestions, you can tell me through your reviews or send me a message. I'll try my best to please everyone without actually endangering the plot of the foreplanned story. Please review. Constructive criticsm is accepted.


	2. A look at the others

Hello Everyone.

First of all, a very big **THANKS** to all my reviewers for the first chapter of this story. I love you all!!!♥♥♥

I know, I took my own sweet time into updating this story as well as the other stories.

But I'm pretty sure of your reactions to this chapter.

I'm not gonna say why? You discover it by yourself.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

If I did, there would have been a couple of weddings or engagements at the end of the show. ☺☺☺

* * *

**Chapter 2: A look at the others.**

* * *

_Somewhere in __Netherlands…_

"Hey Yug', what do ya think? Are we gonna make it to the finals?"

an overtired Joey asked his short best friend."

"I don't know Joey, but I think that we are doing pretty well here. It's good that you've informed us of this dual monsters' tournament. We have met so many people."

Yugi replied to his friend in a small and barely audible voice.

"Yo Tristan, why do ya think Kaiba isn't participatin', just watch out, the price of five million of dollars and the title of the king of games, isn't this what he always wanted since Yug' beat his sorry ass?"

Joey slightly slapped Tristan on his back. Tristan sweat dropped.

"Joey, for once, try using your mind correctly, replay each and every detail of this tournament and guess why he is not here, you nimrod!"

"Besides Joey, he already told you why himself, remember?" Duke added.

The others present tried to contain their laughter at the Joey's stupidity. The guy could be sensible when he wanted. And now that Duke mentioned it, he did remember what happened.

* * *

Flashback in Japan, Domino City, 1 week before… 

"Hey Joey, my fellow worker, come here!"

"Right on! Give me a sec Mr. Kander!"

Joey obeyed the owner of the newspaper agency for whom he was the delivery boy and a very friendly employee.

"Did you hear about this tournament a certain person is organising in Netherlands? Something about dual monsters and a money prize as well as a title and a plate."

Joey's boss continued, "His name is Zigfried Von der…Sar…no…uh…well something like that! Here, see!!!"

He placed a newspaper in front of Joey's face as if he was feeding him. Joey eyes could have popped out of their sockets. He snatched the paper and stared at it for a very long time until he started to gasp for air. He had not realised that he had not been breathing since he read the article.

"Ummm thanks dude…I mean Mr. Kander, can I go now, and as it is, my shift is over."

Joey asked his boss.

"Sure thing and good luck, I'm sure that you are going to participate now that I see this determined look on your face. You are a good duellist!!!"

His boss had praised him. Joey was on cloud nine as he rode his bicycle home.

_Tomorrow, the gang is in for a pleasant surprise._ He thought

* * *

The following day when he went to school, the gang was sitting as usual together before the start of the class. 

Joey made his way towards his group and started grinning.

Everyone looked at him questioningly. "Guess what guys?" he asked with his grin get bigger and bigger. "I'm giving each of you a guess, come on!!!"

"You finally took a bath?" Duke asked. Everyone chuckled. He shook no and then realised what he did and said that he always take a bath.

"You have been proposed by Mai?" Serenity asked. Joey turned red and everyone chuckled again. "No."

"You've got a new job?" Bakura asked. He always asked _too_ sensible questions. "No."

"You have done your homework today" Yugi inquired. "No."

"You have been called by the organisers of a dog show for a repetition of bone throwing?" a voice that everyone quickly recognised cut in the conversation, each words dripping with sarcasm.

Yes indeed! As usual, Seto Kaiba was sitting in his place reading a book when he heard the _mutt_ acting like his usual self, _an idiotic dog_.

"Kaiba you bastard, you asshole, you…you, do you want your bones broken? You are asking for it. Leave me you guys; he deserves a lesson…ugh…" Joey was struggling against Tristan, Duke and Bakura who were doing their best to stop him from humiliating himself _physically_ by Seto Kaiba.

"Your geeks friends should put you on a leash, you have rabies, _mutt_!!!" Kaiba put his face back in his book while Joey kept fuming and punching himself free from his friends. He mumbled some more insults to Seto, who on the other hand ignored it completely.

"You deserve it Joey, you should have told us what you wanted already instead of beating around the bush." Téa said patting Joey's head as if he really was a dog.

"Yes, seriously!!!" added Tristan and Malik. They did the same thing as Téa, much Joey's horror.

* * *

"Backing me up cheerleader?" Kaiba asked his nose still in his book. 

"Wha? What? You have some nerves Kaiba. You know what I think? You…" Téa started only to be interrupted by Kaiba again.

"You think? That's something new, since when? Or better, how come? And me who thought you only preach friendship speeches. Here you are, supporting me while you are supposed to be friends with _Scoobi-Doo_. You surprise me each time, Gardner!"

He ended in a very sarcastic tone.

That was all it took to get Téa to march right in front of Seto and glared at him.

"You are an egoistical bastard, a pain in the butt you know. You are the most abnormal person on Earth. You are a robot working everyday and always. You are nothing but a programmed idiot who keeps insulting people just because he thinks he is the best. You are a dumb rascal who knows nothing about loving and caring for anybody."

At this, Kaiba stood up and glared down at her but Téa ignored his sudden move and continued,

"You will never be able to make someone happy nor will you ever find happiness for yourself. You are…"

"THAT'S IT GARDNER!!!" Kaiba shouted at her and she stopped dead in her track of moral speeches.

She looked up to see Kaiba shooting daggers at her with his cobalt blue eyes.

"You know nothing about me so keep your trap shut!"

With that, Seto Kaiba got out of the classroom leaving a very confused Téa and some very shocked members of the geek's squad behind.

Joey decided to talk about the tournament the next day.

The school day went on fine and silently for everyone besides the dangerous looks that Téa and Seto were passing to one another during the whole day after their small discussion of that morning.

* * *

The next day, Joey bounced in the class next to his friends and placed the newspaper under his arm. 

"What I wanted to tell you guys yesterday, was that there is a dual monsters tournament in Netherlands and I'm going to participate and you guys better come and watch me win."

"Why's that? Only you have been invited to participate or what?" Duke asked, interested by the news.

Joey sweat dropped, "Eh? You guys wanna participate as well?"

"Of course Joey and guess what? I will too." Tristan added.

"Yug', you'll do this to your best friend and participate as well?" Joey asked turning hopefully to Yugi.

"You don't want us to, Joey?" Yugi inquired.

"Nah! I mean yeah…yes, I want ya guys to be with me but …whatever it will be good for all of us to kick some asses and win the prized money."

"So are we all going for it?" Malik asked raising his hand up.

"YES!!!" it was Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Duke and Serenity whose hands joined that of Malik.

* * *

"Hey Téa, you're not coming?" Bakura came up to her. 

"No guys, I'm fed up of watching this game, I need a break from it." She replied hastily as though she knew what would be their next reaction.

Everyone fell silent until Joey broke the ice and looked at Kaiba who was in his seat reading a book about programming, "Ya participating money bags? You surely must, for me to kick your ass!!!"

"Unlike you mutt, I don't want people to call me 'Amateur King of Duellists'. Only idiots will participate in this childish competition." Seto said.

"What cha talking about money bags? You are afraid of me, say, that's it eh?" Joey asked confused.

"Why would I be afraid of a dog whose race differs each time? Have you forgotten how to read or maybe you need to relearn the 'abcd' from the start to the end? But I bet if there ever will be a teacher for teaching dogs how to read." Seto said flatly and returned to his book.

Joey took the newspaper article and read it again and again until he realised what Kaiba was talking about. Téa snatched the paper from him and began to read the article aloud.

_Great! Now Miss Speeches will read a speech which is not even hers_. Kaiba thought.

* * *

"Mr Zigfried Van Schroeder has the pleasure of announcing a new dual tournament which will be held in Netherlands for a change. Duellist, be prepared with your duel disk and your cards. The Grand Championship of Dual Monsters will be launched next week. You will require twenty sun chips which you can win by defeating your opponents to reach the semi-final. Duellists of all level are invited as only one can and will win the tournament. He or she will be proclaimed the "Amateur King or Queen of the tournament" as we are conscious of the new rookies of Dual Monsters participating There will be a prize money of 5 millions of Dollars and the winner will receive a plate with his or her name engraved as the amateur king or queen. Good luck to all of you and let's duel." 

Téa ended and she took a huge breath.

Seto smirked and looked at all the faces of his different punching bags who were shocked to no extent.

Their faces' expression turned from shocked to a confused one as they heard someone laughing.

They could have drop dead realising who _this_ someone was.

Téa was laughing her heart out, "If…you could…see …your faces, oh my god, you guys…are…way too funny...hahahaha. Now…now I see…why…why Kaiba…is …not participating…haha so…are you still…going for your…hahaha…amateur title? I'm sorry…guys…but now...I've got two…good reasons …for not …going…with you all! " she asked still laughing out loud.

Kaiba was amused by her reaction and for a second his smirk changed into a smile as he watched her laugh.

He looked from her to her friends and vice-versa. He knew that they were not pleased by what they were seeing.

Téa was indirectly insulting them and she was once again unconsciously joining hands with him. So, Kaiba was not the one to let an opportunity of insulting his petty enemies slip away.

"So dog, what about you change your mind and remain the side-kick that you are instead of going and humiliating yourself with children?"

Seto asked faking concern but not before adding. "On second thought, good riddance!!! Maybe they will require a dog for security purposes even if _the dog in question_ is incapable."

Joey was enraged _beyond_ limit.

He looked at Seto and then at Téa, "We are all definitely going to participate and you two will see that we will win. Right guys?"

He turned to look at the others.

After having heard the article, they all wanted to back away but then they knew Joey needed their support so everyone else nodded. Serenity however decided to stay with Téa, excusing herself for her studies. She said she had a lot of assignments to give away.

* * *

The next day, the boys boarded a flight for New York. Téa and Serenity went to drop them. 

Before they board the plane, Téa gave them a hug each, wishing them god luck.

Serenity watched Téa and did the same thing only with her brother, Duke and Tristan as the three others was too _busy_ hugging Téa to pay attention to **her**.

Everyone was very cheerful as they waved good bye to the girls.

When he put his foot in the plane, Joey vowed to win the tournament and shut for once and for all, not only Seto Kaiba's big mouth but also his dear friend Téa as well.

End of flashback

* * *

"Yes Duke, I remember now! We are going to show Téa what she had missed for not hanging out with us. And moneybags will keep watching." Joey said. 

"How much sun chips have we collected yet?" Bakura asked.

"Me and Tristan have got 12, how about you Yugi?" Duke asked.

"Malik, Bakura and I have 16 and Joey?" he turned to his friend.

"10 Yug', only 10…for now, soon the next one to cross my path will be sorry."

Just then, two _known_ persons were heading their direction and they stopped by.

"Look Rex, what have we got here? The king of games and the 2nd place of Duellist Kingdom. As well the two creepy, one freaky other duellists and a dice-boy." None other than Weevil Underwood said to his fellow friend Rex Raptor pointing first at Yugi, then at Joey, followed by Bakura and Malik and the last two were Tristan and Duke.

"Yeah Weevil, how about we duel together?" Duke asked, "The two of you?"

"Dual accepted!" Rex and Weevil said together. "Against you, dice-boy and the underdog!"

Joey glared at them but accepted the challenge nevertheless. "LET'S DUEL!!!"

* * *

After a struggling duel, the winners were Duke and Joey and both of them got three more sun chips. 

The gang continued their way through the roads of Netherlands challenging very few duellists on their ways. Surprisingly enough, all of them succeeded into winning.

They went to a coffee-shop and ordered some snacks and milkshakes. The six of them sat at a large table and talked a lot about their recent duels and the number of sun chips that they have got.

Their conversations varied a lot till they reach one on their friends Téa and Serenity and their enemy Seto Kaiba.

"What do ya think Téa didn't want to come with us Yug'?"

"Oh you know about her project in Business studies, she said that she needed to finish it before the end of this week. I guess that if the tournament was due for later then maybe she would have accompanied us."

Yugi answered, suddenly growing sad of missing his childhood friend.

"Nah! That's rubbish Yugi. I say that she must be doing something not so right there." Duke said much to everyone's distaste.

Duke realised their look and added, "Oh no…no, don't get the wrong meaning. What I mean is that maybe she wants to be alone for some time and concentrate more on her studies and you tell me, are studies a good thing?"

"Ah!!! Certainly not, then you are right, she is really doing something wrong now!" Joey and Tristan added before bursting into chuckles.

"This girl is really nuts sometimes. I really think we should reconsider our friendship with her!" Duke said.

"I always thought she was a kind of nerd for her studies and still, I wonder how she manages to attract boys." Tristan continued. "She is constantly speaking and sometime I think that my head will explode."

Yugi, Bakura and Malik watched the other three as if they had lost their mind.

_Are they drunk or what? Do they even know what they are saying?_

_ Téa is our friend. What the heck do they think they are doing? No one can get high on milkshake, can they?_

_I shall give them a piece of my mind._

Bakura's millennium ring was glowing but no one noticed it as he was wearing a jacket.

* * *

"Alright Joey, maybe Téa has her studies but what about your sister, why isn't she here?" 

Bakura asked earning an approval nod from Malik and Yugi, "Don't tell me, her studies are that important to her considering that she is always trying to attract attention from the male community at school and that she always fails in her attempt."

Bakura was smirking as it was not the Ryou Bakura speaking but his evil spirit.

"You bastard, what do ya mean?"

Joey got up to punch Bakura but Malik caught his fist first and slapped it down.

"What **we **mean Joey is that what you three are doing is wrong. Just how can you say things like this on Téa? We did not like what you said and that's why to test you and see if you would like us to say something similar about your sister, Bakura said this."

"It was nothing like what we said Malik, he was assuming that Serenity is a kind of whore." Duke intervened.

"And I'm right in thinking so, she is one and that's it!" Bakura said still smirking.

"Take back what you've said Bakura!!!" Tristan snapped.

"You three take back what you've said about Téa and maybe we can do something similar." Malik snapped as well.

"Why? Are you both in love with Téa or what? Duke asked.

Malik and Bakura were taken aback while Yugi's mouth hung open.

"And why? Are you both in love with the whore Serenity or what? It was Bakura's turn to ask this question.

They were two against two and each pair was glaring at the other. "Maybe!" They all replied together.

"You are so going to regret those words, you two!" Joey said as he turned to face Malik.

The now five of them began to fist fight against each other. Yugi watched the group in horror.

"Guys?" he asked but nothing, they were still fighting like a bunch of stray dogs, insulting each other.

"Guys!" he tried his luck again but still to no avail.

Yugi gulped in a huge quantity of air and shouted at the top of his voice, "JUST STOP IT AT ONCE GUYS!!!"

* * *

Finally, it did work as the five fighting persons stopped instantly. 

"What do you think you are doing? If Téa and Serenity were here, what do you think they would have said?"

Yugi asked them looking at them with teary eyes.

"That's the problem Yugi, they are not here. And these two kept bad mouthing Serenity." Duke replied.

"We were badmouthing Serenity? What did you three do about Téa?" Malik countered.

"You…" Tristan was stopped when he felt Yugi's hand on his shoulder.

"Please, do you know why Kaiba and other people call Téa the friendship girl?"

Yugi asked the three who were against Téa.

They were about to open their mouth when Yugi waved his hand in front of them.

He did not give them a chance to answer as he continued to speak, "Whenever anyone of us is cross with each other, she is the one that unites us again. She is the one who keeps our friendship alive. And now by acting like you are doing, you are not only insulting our friendship but you are also insulting Téa as well. You say that some of you are with her but you are wrong!"

Yugi sighed and looked at Joey, "Serenity is as much of our friend as Téa is. Then why fight over the two of them like this to determine who is better?"

Malik and Bakura looked at each other and then the latter said, "You are right Yugi, we are ruining our friendship."

He looked at Joey, Tristan and Duke and said, "I'm sorry, I should not have said all these about Serenity. Let's forget this incident as a bad dream?"

"You are right Bakura, we are sorry too for all that we had said" Duke added.

"Oh come on now, I know we are missing the girls but that's not a reason to ignore our purpose here!!!" Joey exclaimed and shouted, "Time to kick some ass (A/N: Yeah I know, he tends to say this a lot.) and steal some sun chips…uh…I mean get some. Amateur Tournament, here we come!!!"

"Joey!!!"

"Ya?"

"Can you do us a favour?"

"Yes dudes!!! What is it?"

"Shut up!!!"

"Er? Oh, OK!"

* * *

**End of chapter two!**

**Disappointed, huh? Don't you wanna kill me for this chapter? I know and I acknowledge your disappointments.**

**You guys and girls were maybe thinking that there would be a little development in Seto and Téa's relationship coming up and I threw water on your sand castles.**

**I'm really sorry but I wanted to situate the others in this fic. They won't be mentioned for a very long time now, rest assured!**

**Don't worry, the chapters coming up are going to deal with Seto, Téa and well, the persons in Domino.**

**Please review and make me know about how shocked and disappointed you got when you read this.**

**You can say anything you want to, I won't blame you at all. You wanna give me ideas or correct anything wrong in this fic, do comment and give your statement.**

**Thank you all and I'll try my best to update soon but no guarantee here too, I've got a real busy school life these days. Wish me luck!!!☺☺☺**


	3. Failures, disappointments, encounters

Hey Everybody, what is it today? St. Valentine's Day? Yeah, that's right. So, I wish all of you a very Happy and Lovely St. Valentine's Day!!

Chapter 3 is up and I should tell you, that was a very long time ago but it's only now that I posted it, don't blame me, there were some...er...technical problems. Well, without further annoying you all, here goes the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its its characters. If I did, don't you think that I would have been celebrating St. Valentine's Day with Seto Kaiba?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Failures, disappointments, encounters and drastic changes.**

* * *

In one of the tallest buildings of Domino, someone with dark blue eyes was about to release his wrath of being a very competent businessman on another self proclaimed competent businessman who had his goal set on taking possession over Kaiba Corporation.

Surely, Georges Hayford was a very brilliant and experienced businessman but the one that he _dared_ mess with was none other than the young and dashing Seto Kaiba, who had been trained to know much more about almost everything in the world for his own good.

Seto was sitting in his elegant tall leather chair and watched Hayford grinning maliciously.

"Well, Mr. Hayford, what are you waiting for? Present your proposition to me." An irritated Kaiba asked. However the tone he took showed only seriousness.

"You don't know who you are dealing with Kaiba." Hayford cackled.

"I don't see what this has to do with our meeting Mr. Hayford, if you could get to the point, it would be much better and quicker to end this meeting." Kaiba replied coolly.

"You also don't know what's coming your way Seto Kaiba!" Hayford got up and threw the file he was holding across the table up to Seto. The latter would have glared at him but then, he glanced at the file and continued to listen to the talks of Georges Hayford. "Oh yes, this meeting is indeed going to end quickly but you however, are not going to sit in this chair anymore. Be prepared to give me your place and your company."

Seto paid no heed to what Hayford said. Instead, he took the file and swiftly went through the pages and unknown to Hayford, a smirk formed its way up Seto's serious face.

_Well well, why am I not surprised?_

* * *

"I'm surprised that you even came, Téa." Mrs Naomi looked at her student.

_And why would I not come? This project counts as fifty percent for this semester's exams and you idiot says that I should not have come. It's indeed a surprise that I can even stand here and let you subtract ten points from my project, you idiotic shameless fat cow!_

Téa stopped to think as she realised that she was using some _words_ that she normally did not use and she placed a sickening smile on her face as she replied as sweetly as possible, "Mrs. Naomi, I'm really sorry for the time I took before submitting this but you have to believe me, I was in a serious problem."

"And the problem would be?" Mrs Naomi asked raising an eyebrow in Téa's direction.

_Think Téa, think, and think, thi--, gotcha!_

* * *

"My project was not with me. First my personal computer broke down, then the whole project was deleted and I did not even have a back up copy. After that, I had to go to a friend's house everyday after school, I _wasted_..Uh…I mean I took my remaining time and sacrificed my sleep in order to finish it and I did finish it just before the day of the submission. I forgot to bring the project as it was still at my friend's place. And today, I had to go to his place in order to retrieve it. I was--"

"Your friend's name?" Mrs Naomi interrupted.

_Why do you want to know? A friend means a friend. This is none of your concern whoever it was. The guys are not here and Serenity lives with me so I can't possibly say her name. Who else could it be? __HE__ won't know that I mentioned __his__ name if ever I do mention it which is most probable now considering my_ _critical situation._

All these thoughts were processing in Téa's mind at the same time. And with a little hesitation, she raised her head up and said, "The name is--",

_I know that I'm going to regret this but nevertheless_,

"--Seto Kaiba!" she ended her sentence.

_Oh please God, I beg of you, don't make Kaiba become aware of this ever!_

* * *

"How come of I wasn't aware of all this?" Kaiba asked the other occupant of his office.

He got up and handed back Hayford's file.

"There are a lot of things that you are not aware of Seto Kaiba and allow me to enlighten you." Hayford replied taking back his file. He cleared his throat and continued his speech which he had learned by heart since he knew that the appropriate moment would come soon.

"You see **son--**"

"Let us bestrictly** professional**, Mr. Hayford!" Kaiba said with venom.

"Alright, as I was saying, this file consists of several important documents related to both of our companies, however if you go through the details, you will see that there are a few changes that are to be made, considering the further functioning of **my**new company and the previous one."

"Your new company you say?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Yes,** my** new company, I have the pleasure of announcing to you Mr. Seto Kaiba, that from now on--"

"From now on, you are the owner of both, Hayford Corp and Kaiba Corp, right Mr. Hayford?" Seto asked.

"You can never be wrong young Seto and this time also you are right. I secretly bought the shares of Kaiba Corp, I was handed the projects which were meant for Kaiba Corp, and I slyly became the owner of fifty one percent of Kaiba Corp which, according to me and to the normal trend and rule of the business world, is enough for my company to take over your company." Hayford said with much pride.

"You could be right as from what I saw in your documents, Mr. Hayford, you are indeed the owner of several unimportant projects that should have been for Kaiba Corp but there has never been a mention of you possessing any share in my company. How do you explain this?" Seto asked, still unmoved by everything that had been told to him.

"You must have heard the saying that says "The fruit of patience is sweet" Yes, the fruit of patience is indeed very sweet, Seto Kaiba but alas, this fruit is not meant for you. If you could please release the hold on your fax machine, you would have the satisfaction of properly understanding the whole thing."

Seto did unblock his fax machine; he took out the new released form and studied it. Unknown to Hayford, Seto smiled inwardly.

_Why do these old fools always have to doubt my capacities? Ten years before, it was Gozaburo Kaiba and this time, history will repeat itself with another one who thinks he can surpass me, the great Seto Kaiba_.

* * *

"Come again Téa, did you say **Seto Kaiba**?" Mrs Naomi asked her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes Ma'am, I did say **his** name." Téa replied bored with the surroundings **and **the company. She was certainly not expecting the next comments of Mrs. Naomi, who was inspecting her project.

"Good, good! At least the guy found himself a girlfriend."

It was the turn for Téa to widen her eyes, not in surprise, but rather in pure shock.

"I always knew you both looked good together and I'm sure that, being more than the capable student that he is, Kaiba had helped you in your project. After all, which loyal and good boyfriend would let her girlfriend swim in distress?"

That time, Téa's mouth hung open.

"Though I never expected him to be **that** social with someone, considering that he always seems to be on his own and he is always busy on his laptop and with his work, I can say that I am impressed you two got along well. Now, I have the wonderful thought that maybe he writes some poems and lovely lines for you on this laptop of his. He sure is a good student but I would advise you to break his shell and make him more of a **normal **behaving boy of his age. He will then be the perfect gentleman ever."

The wise teacher chuckled at her own words. Téa started to choke on her milkshake and she nearly fell from her chair.

_What is this woman saying? Me and that…that Kaiba, no fucking way!_

"Ma'am, I--" She started to find words to clear away this misunderstanding but Mrs. Naomi put her hand on Téa's.

"No, no Téa. No need to thank me for the advice. I'm sure you'll be nice with him and help him get out of his imprisoned life. Oh god, the new generation bears several weird ways of romance nowadays!"

"But I--" Téa tried in vain to stop Mrs. Naomi from fuelling her own imagination but she was once again interrupted by the latter.

"I told you no need to thank me. I have good news for you. Since you have told me the truth about what happened to your project and your **romantic** life, I will not subtract any marks from your project. In fact, I'm going to judge it like the others. Is it better now, Téa?"

"My **romantic** life? Mrs. Naomi, you are mistak--What? Wait a second; did you just say what I thought you said?"

* * *

Téa saw the look on her teacher's face and for an instant, she saw that her only chance of getting good marks was slipping away and she quickly reformulated her question, "What I mean is that you are not going to cut my marks because of everything that I told you?" Téa asked, her eyes blinking with confusion.

"Yes, you are good student Téa but this is your last chance. Next time, remember to hand over your project on time instead of taking it as an excuse to go to your boyfriend's place."

Téa inwardly fumed at those words but her face wore such a pleasant expression that Mrs. Naomi would never have noticed her discomfort and anger.

"Ok Téa, see you at school on Monday. Have fun with your dearest CEO and don't you two get carried away." She faked a warning impression.

Mrs Naomi got up, took Téa's file and got out of the coffee shop.

_Yeah right!_

* * *

Tea proceeded to do the same and as she watched the retreating form of her teacher, she sighed.

"Thank god, at least the name of this stuck up idiot helped me! I wonder why I used his name. Bah, probably it is because his name has influence."

Téa giggled to herself, "Seto Kaiba, if only you knew how I took indirect advantage of yourself or rather of your name."

Téa strolled down the streets of Domino. She looked up at the sky, saw the Kaiba Corp building and sighed again.

_I can't believe she really said those things about you and me being together._

* * *

"I believe you are quite shocked by what you are seeing Seto, right?" Hayford asked without hesitation.

"Do you now realise my power? Do you see how much I deserve to be called the best? This fax contains the name of my anonymous business partner whom I learned to trust throughout years. Together we bought your shares and now this company is mine. Like I said before, the fruit of patience is very sweet and I have been patient for more than ten years and the time has come for me to reap my fruit which is the downfall of Kaiba Corp."

"You are right Mr. Hayford. Now I realise your true power. I can see all that you deserve to be."

Seto's tone shocked Hayford.

The guy was still acting cool as he continued, "I must applaud your sense of foolishness. You trusted someone unknown to you, you joined hands with him and I have a question for you, did you actually believe that you could take over a company by being partners with the CEO of that same company? Did you once think that this anonymous person you are trusting could be your enemy? Didn't you know that there are no friends in business? How could you be even more idiotic to reveal your intentions to me?"

"What! What are you talking about?" Panic stroked Hayford as he struggled for words. "You mean, you mean that you are the one that--"

"Indeed Mr. Hayford. My late step father had the habit of enumerating the names of his business rivals and your name topped the list. Since the last five years, I regularly send one of my own workers to do research on your company. He joined hands with you on my order and bought the shares with the money I gave him and gradually he transferred all the shares in my name. That's not all Mr Hayford, you have been naïve enough to hand him fifty percent of your partnership which naturally became mine. Last but not least, I have managed as I usually do, to win another five percent of your company. Now, you do the calculations and tell me the result Mr Hayford."

Seto wore a mask of satisfaction over his face and waited for an answer from Hayford which he did.

"This can't be true. After all these years, it can't be happening. I hated Gozaburo. I always wanted to have his company. A brat like you got it instead. I waited all these years, all this hard work, research and experience and yet you are about to--,** NO**, never, I'll not let this happen."

"But it already happened. You are the responsible of it all. You handed over your company to me blindly. You are wrong Hayford, you are not a good businessman at all. Now it is high time that I announce to you Mr. Georges Hayford that officially Hayford Corp belongs to me and to clear your doubt, shall I suggest you take a good look at this?"

Seto held the fax in his hand and Hayford pounced on it like a wild animal. He read it over and over. He looked back at Kaiba and saw that the latter was smirking.

"This meeting is over Mr. Hayford. It was nice doing business with you. After all, our deal did bring me a lot of profit without much investment. Now if you can please follow the path leading to the exit or do I have to show it to you myself?"

Seto asked as he got away from his desk and stood next to the door to show his rival the proper way of ending a meeting.

"This is not over Kaiba!" Hayford continued to mumble incoherent things under his breath when he passed next to Kaiba he looked up in those blue eyes and added, "One way or the other, you will learn your lesson for messing with me."

"I'm sure I will but for now, I think the class is over considering your lesson of today and I'm sure you need a break." Seto replied with a smug. "And Mr. Hayford?"

Hayford turned to look at him.

"I'm sure we both can be good teachers, you talking about patience and me about consequences of action. The lesson of today benefited both of us in a way and let me add this since you are a lover of sayings; you might have heard this saying as well. "You reap as you sow!" Now you certainly have an idea of it. You sowed stupidity and trust and you reaped your ruin and nothing else. Good day! I shall look forward to do business with you."

With that, Seto closed the door to his office and sat back at his desk.

* * *

He put his head in his hands and sighed. Though his face did not betray him, he was much tensed about that whole deal. He continued to lay his head on the table when he heard the sound of the intercom.

"Yes?" He replied seriously.

"Sir, Mr. Mokuba is on the line, should I--?"

"Bring it on!" Seto commanded.

"Hey big brother!," Seto smiled hearing the cheerful voice of his brother.

"Hey kiddo!" He replied back, this time his voice hinted a little bit of tiredness.

"If you answered means that you are finished with your meeting and everything. I'm coming over and then we can go out. Alright bye, see you, love you!" Mokuba said as quickly as possible before disconnecting not even giving his brother time to say anything at all.

Seto ran a hand in his silky hair and smiled.

_Alright! Bring this on as well. Though quite tired, I am in a rather happy mood today._

* * *

Serenity got back to Téa's apartment and called out to her.

"Téa! Téa! Just where are you?" She asked out loud. She looked everywhere and when she found no sign of her friend, she went up to Téa's bedroom.

She threw herself on Téa's bed and looked the photograph of the whole gang, who was on working desk of Téa and grinned evilly. She pointed to Téa on the picture and declared:

"Who do you think you are to hog all the attention to yourself? You are nothing interesting. I am better than you. See, how easily you turned down the others but instead of giving you a lecture, they supported you."

She rolled on the bed as she continued, "I know why you wanted to stay. Your project was just an excuse. You wanted to stay here to have **him.**"

She once again looked back at the picture and eyed Téa on it, "You will never have him. I know he is interested in me. I've seen it in his blue eyes. That's why I politely refused to go with the guys as well."

She got up and sat on the arm chair. "You want to have him when the guys are away. He's mine. Or rather, he will soon be. You want to snatch him from me but no Téa, you will not be able to. He will never be interested in you."

Finally she got out of Téa's room and went to her own one given to her by Téa herself.

"Tsk Téa, I love him and I will have him. I will have Seto Kaiba!"

* * *

"Why would I be interested in **him**? Hell why would I go out with **him**? Why **him** of all people? Mrs. Naomi, you are mistaken, clearly mistaken."

Téa was talking to herself as she passed by several shops. It had already reached night but still she wanted to walk. "Seto Kaiba helped me in my project work, which will be when hell freezes over, yeah right Téa! You are so right!"

People around her looked at her strangely but she was too busy to realise it as she continued to speak to herself.

"Get him out of his imprisoned life? Might as well try talking to wall and expect an answer. Poems and lovely lines? The only poems Seto Kaiba could ever write will have as rhymes words like investment and agreement or corporation and graduation or credit and debit or better , let me see…hmm--"

Téa was way too busy concentrating on her words to notice two figures heading towards her from the opposite direction.

One was a tall figure who seemed to be looking down to a much smaller figure.

As the three persons neared each other, the tall figure which was in fact, Seto Kaiba realised that he was heading for a collision with a girl. However, he could do nothing to prevent it.

* * *

"I know, partner and-- ouch" Téa did not have enough time to finish her sentence as she bumped into someone and fell flat on her butt.

She was still trying to get up when she heard someone say, "Gardner?"

She sighed, "No, not Gardner but commoner."

"Commoner?" Seto and Mokuba asked.

"Yes, it is the correct rhyme for-" Téa thought she was still talking to herself but upon hearing the other voices, she looked up and nearly got a heart attack, "Kaiba? Mokuba?"

"How is commoner a rhyme for our names Gardner?" Kaiba asked her with a smirk.

On the other hand, Mokuba was helping Téa up.

"Thanks Mokuba." She ruffled with his ebony coloured hair before turning to Seto, "Well, hello to you too Kaiba! And yes, I do forgive you for bumping into me. Don't bother about calling an ambulance, I'm not dead as you can see." she said dryly.

"You still haven't answered the question." Seto remarked ignoring her last comment.

"For your information Mr. Work, I was talking to myself." She replied.

"That's no surprise since you hang around with a bunch of fools, Miss. Friendship!" Seto continued.

Mokuba watched his brother and then Téa. Each time any of the two said something to the other, Mokuba switched his head in the direction of the one who was about to talk. It was like watching a ball in a tennis game, bouncing from one court to another.

"My friends are not fools Kaiba, you better put that in this big, empty head of yours." She stood on her toes and touched his head.

_Ouch, his hair is so...soft. It makes me want to run my hand in them._

She realised to where her thoughts have wandered and mentally slapped herself.

_Looks like you have walked into the sun more than you intended to. You need a freezing bath to you cool down, Téa, you really do_.

As she raised her body up to touch his head, it was as if time went slow. Seto could not prevent himself from staring down at her.

_Wow, she looks great in this outfit of hers and her touch is so good. She looks- wait a sec, am I fantasising on her? Seto, my boy, you need work and more work to keep your thoughts occupied!_

* * *

Mokuba was shocked, puzzled and well, surprised due to the sudden silent between the two fighting young persons. Though he suddenly missed the usual heated chat that his brother and Téa always had, he had to do something to end up this tension.

"Ahem!" Mokuba cleared his throat catching the attention of the two blue eyed who were staring at each other.

"I've got to go, Mokuba, it's late, Bye Mokuba! Bye Kaiba!" Téa turned around to go. Her face was flushed red and she did not want Kaiba to see her in this state.

"And yeah, thanks Kaiba, you really helped me today! Good night!! To both of you!" She shouted running down the streets.

* * *

Seto was wondering about what she had just and finally he decided that she was deranged mentally and let go of the question.

He looked and saw Mokuba looking up at him with a mischievous smile.

"What?" Seto asked.

"Nothing Seto. Nothing really!" Mokuba exclaimed before bursting out of laughter at his brother's face.

They both continued their way to the limousine and went back to the Kaiba Mansion.

* * *

A black limo pulled up in front of the gates of Hayford Mansion. Georges Hayford came out of it and entered his mansion where his son was waiting for him.

Daniel was sleeping on the couch in the living room. He went to buy some things that morning and when he came back, he did some projects and waited for his dad to come back. In his wait, he had fallen asleep He heard the door of the mansion creak lightly and his eyes snapped open.

"Dad, you back?" he jumped from the couch and went up to his dad.

But as Georges kept silent, Daniel was starting to get worried.

"Dad? What's the matter with you? Are you OK?" He asked concerned by his dad's sudden silence.

"Dad?" he inquired once more.

This time, Georges did answer his son. "I'm ruined son, I'm ruined and all this because of this **Seto Kaiba.**"

Seeing his father collapsed on the floor, Daniel quickly went to hold him. "What are you talking about? What happened? Dad please, tell me."

"I really wonder what you see in him? Your ideal businessman, your hero in the business world left me nowhere, Daniel, nowhere." Georges growled at his son.

"What did Seto Kaiba do to you that made you so angry?" Daniel asked. He was still confused by the attitude of his father.

"We no longer have the company. We lost everything in business except for this mansion and our bank accounts. Our business is no more ours and all this because of this--"

He did not have time to continue as he felt a sharp pain inside his chest. He started to feel dizzy and he fell in his son arms, unconscious.

"Dad?" Daniel was extremely worried. "Dad, answer me, wake up!"

Daniel shook his father but he received no response.

"Dad, please!!" he whispered as tears started to flow from his eyes.

The maids alerted by his crying called for the doctor and an ambulance. As he held his father's hand in the ambulance heading for the hospital, Daniel was really afraid of the state of his father.

* * *

At the hospital, Georges Hayford was carried to the intensive care unit.

Daniel watched the doctors take his father away and he remembered his father's previous words.

"_I'm ruined son, I'm ruined and all this because of this __**Seto Kaiba.**__" _

He paced to and fro and thought deeply.

_So, Seto Kaiba is the one responsible for this state of yours, father? _

He made a vow to himself and to his father.

_I'll make him pay dad, I promise you. I promise to myself, I will take everything from him as he did to you. Everything!_

* * *

**That's it for the third chapter! Review please.**

**One more thing, chapter 4 is not going to come up this soon but still, the fruit of patience is really, really sweet!! **

**See you all later! **


	4. The new student

* * *

Hey there everybody. Long time no see! I'm finally here with the fourth chapter. Hmm, I want to dedicate this chapter to **journey maker** specially. You are all special to me though. I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews and I still have to tell you, criticism reviews are welcomed as well. I think I will not waste your time anymore. If needed, I'll edit this chapter again.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters else I don't know what would have happened. A tsunami of dual monsters perhaps? Or maybe I would do a special appearance in the show? I still have to think about it!-

* * *

**Chapter 4: The New Student**

* * *

Téa was not late for once. She knew it. After all, she woke up at four that morning to complete some incomplete homework left since Friday. As there was more than some homework, she did not realise how time passed by. Finally as she was through with her homework, she stretched out and glanced at the clock. She yawned and then sighed.

It was seven o'clock.

_Me, who thought I was more than early for once! __Hah, finally, I did no great advance in waking up earlier. It's the same hour that it usually is. I guess I'm gonna be late today as well. Better try to save my ass and hurry up._

She got up from her study table, grabbed her books and shoved them inside her bag. Then she rummaged through her cupboard to get a clean towel.

Téa went in her bathroom and let the warm water make its way to take her completely out of her dreams. She had dreamt about being with her friends that night and that she was enjoying herself very much. She really missed them.

_I'll call them when I'll be free._

The sound of the drops of water reaching the floor really sounded completely calm and appeasing. But that was not the only sound that Téa would hear every morning. She took the soap and begins to rub it smoothly on her body. She started her countdown.

"Three."

Crazy footsteps could be heard stomping on the stairs to come up to Téa's room.

"Two."

The slamming of the door and the ruffling of the bed sheets indicated that the person was checking whether Téa was sleeping or not.

"And. One."

"Téa hurry up or we'll be late."

Serenity nearly screamed that out. Téa started to hum a new song that she heard recently and made as if she did not hear anything.

_Here we go!_

"Why do you do that everyday? Okay, maybe not everyday but most of the time. Why do you take your time in the morning? We always have to hurry in order not to miss the school's bell. Are you even listening to me? You--"

Serenity's voice was stopped as the door to the bathroom opened and out came Téa, clad in a simple towel. She passed right next to Serenity and looked down at her.

"It's only here that you can speak, huh? Why don't you act like this outside instead of being timid and reserved? Seriously, you always complain about everything I do. If you don't want to wait for me everyday, fine, you know the way to school. Or don't you? You can go there by yourself and leave me alone to be **late**. Now, if you permit, I need to get dressed."

Téa did not once glanced back at Serenity as the latter stomped out of the room screaming as she went.

"Yeah right!! I'll do just that as from today!!"

Téa could hear Serenity take her things with all the noise she was making. Serenity took her bag and slammed the main door shut as she made her way to school.

* * *

There was chaos everywhere. The word chaos was best used as there was a lot of noise going around in the whole school compound of Domino High. There were students fighting among themselves for several reasons.

Assignments and class tests were on the full trend and students did not know from where to start and where to stop. There seemed to be no new interesting thing happening.

The popular girls of the school was fed up of having the same guys on their back and their attempts at seducing Seto Kaiba remained futile as usual. They tried anything possible but it was **impossible** to even have a friendly word coming out of the boy's mouth.

* * *

Talking about the CEO, a black, stylish limo stopped right dead in front of the school gate and out came, who else but Seto Kaiba.

The girls were staring in awe and admiration. Their mouths were opened. They could nearly drool over the handsome brunette.

Seto took his bag and began walking towards the school building and he completely ignored every single gawks and gasps that were emitted while he passed several fan girls.

As he got to his **empty** classroom, he took his usual seat and removed his laptop to start off some business work. He typed flawlessly across his keyboard when he saw something that did not really please him.

"Idiots. Fools. Morons. Dumb bastards."

If Seto Kaiba had not checked his shares in the market at that particular time, they would have been totally at zero by then. He remedied to the situation and cursed under his breath about the incompetence of his workers.

* * *

Serenity came to school panting like mad. She went up to some girls and asked,

"Hey there buddies, have you seen Kaiba? I mean, is he here yet?"

"Yeah he is. As usual. Why do you ask Serenity? You do know that he does not speak to anyone." Sarah, who was Serenity's classmate and best pal, told her.

"Well, he does speak to me; See you back in class girls!" Serenity exclaimed happily before going on her quest to speak to Seto.

Sarah and her other friends stared back at the retreating form of their friend in shock.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Serenity sneaked up to Seto's classroom and peeked inside only to be discovered by Seto.

"Hey there Kaiba!" She said timidly.

Seto either did not hear her or he simply made as if he did not. Serenity on the other hand approached him ever so slowly asking silly annoying questions.

"What are you doing? Maybe I can hel—"

"Back off Wheeler! Just where do you think you are? And what do you think you are doing here? Get the hell away from me this very instant. Who permitted a junior like you to come to the seniors' building? You are just a mere kid. Why am I wasting my time over you? Leave me alone, you know where the exit is."

Seto got back to his work and ignored Serenity's sobs. He did not once feel guilty for all that he said to her. The latter was sad and upset of everything that Kaiba told her and she did not have the courage to stand up to him. So, the only thing that helped her at that instant was to cry and maybe that would cause her to get some attention from Seto but it did not work either.

Serenity got out of the classroom crying and wiping her tears. At that same time, the bell rang, announcing the start of the class.

* * *

Mr. Yukishiko, the form teacher of Seto's and Téa's class came in to do the attendance. He called out the names of everyone and when he reached Téa's name, he got no answer. He called back her name about thrice and gave up.

Seto glanced at the spot where Téa usually sat and then shrugged any concern that could have cropped in his mind away.

_Humph! Gardner! Where the hell is she anyway?_

* * *

"OH NO!!"

Téa exclaimed as she ran across the corridors. She came to school right when the bell rang but she did not have time to get to the seniors' building. She was going to her own classroom but then she remembered that she had books to pick up from her locker. She back-pedalled and went to her locker to retrieve the books she needed.

She had changed her password the previous day and therefore, as she was tensed, she completely forgot about it. She was struggling to find it, banging the door from time to time. She was going to be wasting a lot of time opening it.

* * *

Back outside the school gate, a white limo pulled up. The driver got out and opened the door.

"Thank you Brian."

The gentlemanly voice belonged to a young person. He had short straight and smooth blond hair and charcoal black beautiful eyes which were slightly covered by some bangs of hair. The wind played with his hair, making him adjust his blond bangs back and he looked handsome.

"Have a nice day Hayford Sir." The driver said.

"Oh thank you Brian and for the last time, call me Daniel." The dashing boy replied calmly.

"Right Hayf—I mean Daniel." The driver sheepishly answered.

"That's much better! Have a nice day as well! Good bye!" Daniel laughed softly and took his school bag before going inside the school to meet up with the principal of Domino High.

_Seto Kaiba. Here I come._

* * *

Back to class, Mrs. Naomi had just come for her two-period lesson and she cast a playful smile in Seto's direction, remembering how he had helped Téa or so were what Téa's words meant.

Seto looked back at her coolly and she simply looked down at her own pile of projects and chuckled.

_What's wrong with her?_

Seto really felt the urge of glaring at that woman coming. Just what was she doing at that moment, staring off at him firstly and chuckling after? Poor Seto did not know about the things that were said about him behind his back. He was oblivious to everything that Téa told the teacher and that was why he was in such a whirlpool of questions.

Right then, the principal entered the classroom accompanied by a boy no one knew.

At the sight of the boy, all the girls present in class squealed in excitement. Seto, disturbed by the annoying noises of the girls lifted his head to see the principal and an unknown person standing in front of the class. He watched the boy carefully before shifting his attention to the principal.

The latter went to talk with Mrs. Naomi. After a small conversation, the principal said something to the boy who nodded and the he left the classroom.

Mrs. Naomi clapped her hands together once and cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention.

"Students, we are going to have a new student with us. Please, let us welcome him as we should. His name is Daniel Hayford."

She motioned for Daniel to step closer and Daniel came up to her.

* * *

_Did she say Hayford?_

Seto snapped his head in the direction of the teacher. He examined the boy from head to toe. He only knew vaguely about Georges Hayford's son. Seto did not take him as a threat as he was not involved in business. He was seeing Daniel for the first time.

_Oh! So now, the son is here too._

"Please, young man. Do take a seat."

The voice of Mrs. Naomi broke Seto's thoughts.

Daniel made his way through the rows of desks and he looked at different empty spots. He was not going to sit there where only danger waited; a danger called youth attitude and want.

* * *

In each of these places sat either an angry looking boy or a fan girl who were ogling at him.

"Come to me! I will give you such a warm welcome that you won't ever forget it, sweetheart."

Daniel was shocked at the girl's words. He was more shocked by her following actions. She was removing her jacket, exposing her short, undersized top which stick to her skin. He kindly declined every offer he was getting.

"No, thanks, really, it's alright."

Almost every girl was looking for a chance to hit on him.

"Baby, I'll give you my seat and I'll seat in your lap. Is that okay, sweetie?"

Daniel could feel himself choking as he refused yet another heated fan girl. She winked at him. Girls and boys were chuckling and that made him uncomfortable.

Finally, he spotted an empty row of seats. He was about to sit when he heard the teacher's voice.

"Oh Mr. Hayford, this place is for Ms. Gardner. She is not here yet. I bet she'll be late. May I suggest that you take this seat right behind Mr. Kaiba, next to Mr. Kell?"

Upon hearing Seto's name, Daniel looked at him with a face as expressionless as Kaiba could be all the time. Seto was looking back at him with the same look. Daniel broke their gazes and turned his direction to Andrew Kell.

"Thank you Ma'am!"

Daniel seated himself and he saw Andrew staring up at him.

"Hi. I'm Andrew." He said extending a hand.

"I'm Daniel. Nice to meet you." Daniel replied as he shook his hand.

"We are gonna be great pals. You and me." Andrew said as he laughed.

"Yes. Great pals." Daniel replied softly while he stared at Seto's back.

Seto could feel the eyes of someone on him and he knew too well to whom belonged those eyes.

"Now students, silence. Let's start our today's lesson. Remove your books and copybooks from your bags. Come on and those who did not bring them make as if you are working like you always do and prepare yourself to fail at the end of the year."

The bad and lazy students giggled stupidly at the teacher's comment and got back to their useless activities such as chewing gums and sending paper planes flying everywhere.

Daniel was working when a ball of paper knocked against his head. He glanced in the direction of the one who threw it and saw a girl who smiled at him, ushering him to open the paper ball. As he straightened the crinkled paper, Daniel wished he had let it remain closed. There were several hearts drawn on it inside each of them were the letters D and J.

* * *

Dear Daniel Darling,

Muaah!! Come meet me in the back of the school after school hours. I'll help you "adjust" with the things much worthy of being called fun here. I hope that you got what I mean. I want to have some good time with and pleasure you as well. Big kisses and hugs and lots of other "things" which I still have to offer you.

Yours-to-be,

Julia or Juliet for you, my Romeo!!

* * *

Daniel swallowed hard and he quickly turned the paper to its previous state before dismissing it. Sure, he was not used to these girls but he was not **that** timid for a boy. He had his self-respect. He had bore enough and he turned to glare at the girl and that glare made any other paper balls which were about to be thrown at him stayed with their owners.

Some girls were even happier than ever seeing that the boy did have an attitude as well.

At the same time, Téa entered the classroom abruptly and everyone stared at her. She was panting and she was holding several books in her hands. Her head and her chest rose and fall as she took in some deep breaths.

Daniel did as the other students and he found himself looking up at a beautiful brunette girl who seemed to have just been through an Olympic race. Her face reminded him of someone but right then, he did not really remember who she was or where he had seen her before.

Mrs. Naomi looked at Téa questioningly.

"Where have you been Ms. Gardner, the lesson started half an hour ago. What was your emergency that you could not come to school early?"

Téa was getting annoyed of those questions. Firstly, her locker was not opening up and now, her teacher was pushing on her nerves by keeping on asking questions.

Mrs. Naomi then turned to Kaiba suggestively and glanced back at Téa. Seto could swear that it was the second that that particular teacher gave him the same look in half an hour. He looked down at his closed fist and thought.

_What the hell?_

"I am absolutely, really, extremely, seriously, very sorry for being late Ma'am but I have very good reasons for that. I can assure you."

Mrs. Naomi cocked an eyebrow. That excuse resembled lot to the other one Téa made when she came to give her project. Thinking about this, she once again glanced at Kaiba.

_Now seriously! What the hell? It's thrice that she gave me that look._

Seto was really starting to get annoyed by the constant glancing of his teacher.

"I'm waiting. Tell me."

Mrs. Naomi went on.

"Okay! So, first of all, I ran through a minor accident on the way to school. Well, nothing happened to me, thanks to god. Then I came to school a little while after the bell rang and I had to get books from my locker and that's it. The locker was not opening, I had to struggle a lot. I opened it, took my books and here I am finally."

Téa said in a non-stop élan.

_Bullshit. All of it and I bet that the old witch will believe her. Stupids. Stupids, all of them are._

Seto Kaiba watched Téa and Mrs. Naomi and then he rolled his eyes. Daniel on the other hand was amused at the sight of Téa and the way she was expressing herself at that time. It was almost as seeing a child conning his parents. He smiled.

_At __least, she does not seem to be like those other girls._

"Alright Téa, I'll let you go this time but make sure it does not happen again. You may take your seat now. Hurry!"

Mrs. Naomi said before sitting back in her chair and resumed her personal work. Téa gathered her books well in her arms and walked up to her place but he stopped near Kaiba and looked at him.

Seto looked back at her with his usual cold eyes. Téa ignored his freezing gaze and smiled widely at him with a mocking hint dancing in her blue eyes.

_Not her now! What's the matter with her for her to look at me like this?_

First it was the teacher and then it was Téa. Why the hell did they have to look at him like this? Seto did think that Téa's look bore much more mischief than the one he got from Mrs. Naomi but Téa's was much cuter as well.

He continued to bear holes by staring at Téa in a superior way but the latter's smile simply widened and she looked away before going back to her place. Seto just shook his head.

_It's official! She's definitely going insane._

* * *

Daniel watched as Téa went to her place. He was thinking of only one thing at that time. True, there were a lot of bad students in that class but—

_Does she know Seto Kaiba that well that she's smiling at him from everyone else in the class?_

Not even once did Téa notice Daniel's presence. Everything was blurred to her. She was too busy catching up with her work and when the bell rang announcing the end of the class, she did not pay attention that there was a small break which was coming up.

* * *

Everyone got out of the classroom including Seto and Daniel. Girls passed right next to both of the boys and they simply backed away to let those girls collide among themselves. Daniel chuckled at the sight and he turned around to see Kaiba looking at him. Daniel's look instantly changed from an amused one to a deadly, angry and serious one.

"Why are you here?" Seto simply stated.

"That. You will know in due time."

Daniel replied before taking to his heels and going to his newly allocated locker.

* * *

Téa decided that it was time for a little pause and she got out of the class only to bump right into Seto.

"You could watch where you are going."

Then came the cold voice which she quickly recognised.

"Yeah, right! Of course! Of the people in this bloody school, I always happen to bump into you only. Seriously Kaiba, stop modelling in the way, will you? Girls out there want a taste of you. So, take your comments, shove them in your bag and go elsewhere and see if I'm there."

_The nerve of that girl._

Téa was about to continue her way when Seto caught her arm and yanked her to him.

"Just where do you think you are going like this Gardner? That too, after all that you have said."

He simply asked bending down to meet Téa's gaze.

"I reckon that I'm going to the lockers. Now—"

She yanked her arm back from Kaiba and added,

"—allow me to go and that too, after having said all this."

She raised her chin to the air in a proud and bold way and went her own path.

Seto rolled his eyes and added silently, "I'll see you for that Gardner. You can be sure of it."

* * *

Back in the corridors, Daniel was having a hard time getting away from the swarm of girls that had gathered to block his way.

He sighed as he watched them fighting to get nearer to him. Then he saw one short girl with long hair coming up to him with two other girls.

"Hi, I'm Serenity and this is Sarah and this is Mila." The girl said sweetly to him as she showed him her two friends.

"Nice to meet you all but I've got to go."

Daniel tried to find some excuse to get away from the crowd. He could just hear how these girls wanted to eat him alive and that new girl and her two friends were such a nuisance.

* * *

"So he is the new boy everyone is talking about. Hmm, not bad."

"He's cute, huh?"

"Not to mention, sexy to death!"

"I just want to touch him."

"I want him to touch me."

"Boy, just look at him. I just want to eat him raw."

Daniel could have felt himself become uneasy if it was not for a voice that gave him hope.

"Yo Dan, come here! This way!"

_Andrew!! Thank God!!_

"Yeah, coming!" Daniel replied loud enough to get all the girls staring at him and he got away as quickly as possible to join Andrew at the end of the corridor.

* * *

"Is he gay by any chance?"

A random girl asked only to be glared by others. She waved her hands in a defeated way.

"Alright! I did not say anything."

* * *

"I have an idea. Let's go after him." Serenity said.

"Are you mad Seren', and what happened to Kaiba?" Mila asked.

"That's the point." Serenity exclaimed.

"Then explain your point." Sarah asked this time.

"He said that it was nice to meet us. Means that he likes us. I can use him to get to Kaiba. To make him jealous. To show him that I can get any cool guy. He's not bad himself—"

"He's not bad? He's damn handsome. We might even say that he equals Kaiba." Mila interrupted.

Serenity, Sarah and Mila started laughing before Serenity added.

"Yeah right. I'm gonna try my luck with him and try to seduce Kaiba at the same time. I might get both, who knows?"

* * *

"Who knows when Kaiba will change?" Téa said as she walked through the corridors.

"Never."

Téa rolled her eyes and turned to look directly at Seto who smirked at her.

"I thought the same thing. So, you are stalking me now, Kaiba?"

Téa asked to which Seto glared at her.

"Don't consider yourself that lucky Gardner! This corridor happens to be on my way and you happen to be walking in front of me. There's only one way to go to the lockers from here. Don't get wrong ideas."

Téa fumed up and stomped back to the lockers mumbling on the way.

"Wrong ideas? Wrong ideas? I'll show what's a wrong idea, Kaiba, you can be sure I will."

Both of them continued their way, Seto behind Téa at a reasonable distance.

* * *

"Wanna come with me to play some volley-ball?"

"No thanks, Andrew. I'll be just fine. You go ahead." Daniel replied to his friend.

"OK, you know where to find me in case you wanna get away from these chicks, right?"

Andrew gently tapped Daniel on his shoulder and he was laughing like an idiot.

"Yeah. Thanks. Enjoy yourself." Daniel replied smiling.

He watched Andrew disappear and he got back to what he was doing; installing his things in his new locker which happened to be next to Téa's.

There were other students speaking loudly. Some were even doing other things right under his nose. Things that he did not really want to take into consideration.

Serenity and her friend were watching every single move of Daniel, though they were not the only one.

* * *

Just as Téa came near her locker, Daniel removed some books from his bag and he turned around to bump directly into Téa, causing his and her books to fall down.

"Oh shit!" Téa exclaimed and she quickly bit her tongue.

"I mean, I'm really sorry."

Téa and Daniel bent down to pick up the books but as Daniel heard her voice, his hand stopped and he looked at the face of the one that he had bumped into.

It all came back to him. He had met her in those similar conditions but in the streets though it cannot actually be called an actual meeting; they did met that day. He chuckled at the thought and at how fate can play some amusing games sometimes.

He gathered a small pile of books and handed it over to Téa, smiling as he talked almost the same thing that he did before.

"Never mind. Here, take your books. I'll manage with mine."

Upon hearing those words, only one thought stroked Téa.

_Déja-vu! _

Téa looked up only to stare in dark black orbs belonging to the handsome blond person in front of her. She was dumbfounded.

"Thanks but—I've heard those before. I mean are you—"

Téa was at a lost for words. She remembered something like this.

"You are wondering if I'm the same guy from last time." Daniel asked her to which she nodded as an innocent child.

Daniel smiled and nodded as well.

"Yeah, it's me. I guess we could not meet each other that day. Fate gave us another chance, Ms. Gardner."

Daniel said. Téa's eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?"

Daniel scratched the back of his head.

"Oh that! The teacher said it back in class."

"We are in the same class? I did not see you." Téa asked more to herself than to him.

"Yes we are. I guess you were too tensed up. Never mind. Now, we did meet, right. I'm Daniel, Daniel Hayford, nice to meet you, Ms. Gardner."

Daniel smiled as he extended his hand to her. They had already picked up their books. Téa took his hand and he helped her up. She dusted up her skirt and looked at him, smiling beautifully.

"Thanks. Nice to meet you too, Daniel. And please, call me Téa. Ms. Gardner is only for professional use."

She joked and they both laughed.

The bell rang again and Téa sighed.

"Alright, I've got to go to the library. See you later, Dan. Hmm, can I call you Dan for short?"

She said sheepishly.

Daniel chuckled and she joined him, "Yeah of course. But don't put "for short" at the end."

"I won't. OK then. Later on." Téa shouted as she ran to the library.

* * *

"Wow, your friend's got him all for herself." Mila said.

"Yeah Seren'. Saw how they talked to each other." Sarah added.

Serenity was fuming. Just how could Téa get this guy's attention? He was new here. He had not even paid attention to her. But when he saw Téa, he kind of had jumped on the occasion. It seemed like they had met before. Serenity had had enough. She was going to teach Téa a lesson.

* * *

Daniel went to see Andrew before going to the next class. Andrew was talking of all that he did in the match but Daniel was only agreeing to whatever he said. His mind was somewhere else rather on someone else. He had come to this school to avenge his father's humiliation by confronting Seto Kaiba and then, he had found someone else too. Someone who was simply friendly and beautiful. He smiled at the thought of that person.

_Téa._

* * *

Téa was on her way to the library when a tall figure came to block her way. She looked to see familiar blue eyes looking down at her. It seemed that Serenity and CO. were not the only one who witnessed the scene between Téa and Daniel. The CEO had as well.

"What do you want Kaiba? I don't have time to waste on you." She asked.

"Stay away from him." Seto said.

Téa was puzzled.

"What? What are you talking about? Stay away from whom?"

"From that new student." Seto added.

"How dare you order me around, Seto Kaiba. I'm not one of your employees."

She shouted at him.

"Believe me Gardner. If you were, you would stay away from him." Seto said, unmoved by her words.

"Why? What did Daniel do to you?"

_There. She even takes his name now._

"So, you do know whom I'm talking of. I don't think it's important for me to tell you that, Gardner." Seto bit.

"Then it's equally not important for me to listen to you then." Téa bit back.

She was about to go away when Seto took her arm, not strongly, not softly as well and jerked her towards himself. Téa tried to break free but then, she stared at Seto who for one second had a concern expression in his blue eyes which quickly changed to a commanding one.

"Trust me. Don't get too close to him." He released his hold on her and went in the opposite direction from her.

"Why do you care, Kaiba? Unlike you, he's nice. Are you jealous or what?" Téa screamed at him but he made no move to acknowledge anything that Téa asked him.

_Wonder what the hell is wrong with him. Dan is a nice boy then...why?_

* * *

Seto got out of the school. According to him, he was finished for the day. He called up Roland for him to pick him up.

He looked back at the school's building.

_I'll have to find out about Daniel Hayford. I'll have to unmask this new student._

* * *

That's all for the fourth chapter! I hope that you enjoyed it. Hoping to hear your view and read your reviews. Chapter five will take some time to come up. I request you all to wait for a while. Sorry about that. My other stories will soon be updated as well, don't worry! See ya!!

** Minou1992 **


	5. Enquiry going on

**Wednesday 09/03/2008**

**Author's note:** Hello everyone. Supposedly, the teachers were going on a strike today, that's why I remained at home but then, they cancelled it but still, I remained at home. What am I talking about? Yay! Finally, an update!I know that I was a _little_ bit late. (innocent look) You can always vote for two of my stories that you seriously wish to see updated. Okay, I don't that I want to make you wait for any longer. **Thank you** everyone who had reviewed till now, keep going.This chapter here, is for you!

**Disclaimer:** Guess what! I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters and I'm going to sit for an important GCE O'Level Exams!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Search going on.**

* * *

"So, what did you find out about him?"

Arms crossed over his lavishly rich desk, on a freshly printed stack of papers, the owner of Kaiba Corporation looked over at his most devoted employee.

"Sir, we found out that Daniel Hayford is a highly qualified person in business though he never actually got into the lime light since he always let his father take all the credit."

Roland brought out a USB device from his breast pocket and handed it over to Seto, who took it and instantly placed the small pen-like device in his computer and started exploring the files. He came across different certificates owned by Daniel Hayford and several good, not to say excellent programs owned by Hayford Corporation and which mentioned the high contribution of the young son of the owner.

Seto frowned at all the qualities of his newly arrived rival. The latter was sure going to blame the young blue-eyed CEO for the current condition of his father and for Seto, wasting his time dealing with that spoilt brat was definitely not welcome.

"Anything else?"

Seto inquired as he saw Roland gulped down and cleared his throat.

"We also found out that Daniel Hayford already skipped two grades due to his very good potential in the business world and as well as his studies. There is no requirement for him to attend Domino High School."

Roland placed the documents about the graduation and the qualifications on Seto's desk leaving Seto to go through the details by himself.

"That's it?"

Seto mumbled under his breath, loud enough for Roland to hear. A very good indication that Seto was not pleased by what he was seeing.

"Ah y—yes, Sir."

"Then you may leave."

Seto simply said and continued rummaging through the papers in a very professional way

_He definitely wants his revenge from me then._

Seto brought his hand in his soft hair.

_That explains his presence in this school._

Combing his hair several times, he looked back at the photograph of Daniel in his biography details as being one _new_ businessman.

_I wonder who he is going to use against me. Who are his allies and his enemies? Well, enemies excluding me of course._

* * *

"Me? But what did I do?"

Téa asked careless of whatever her friend was saying. Téa looked at Serenity who was glaring daggers at her. The brunette did not really pay attention to the girl and simply continued to eat her muffin while reading her newly acquired book. She had come back from school and had seen Serenity pacing the floor. Being considerate as she was, Téa asked her what was wrong but instead, Serenity started to yell at her.

"It's all because of you. You think you are superior, huh, Téa?"

Serenity shouted. Téa had to block her ears to avoid a strain with that screeching voice of her co-tenant, well, actually, the one living with her. After all, only Téa paid for that apartment.

"…even Kaiba must be liking me secretly, I'm sure…"

While she took a glance at her friend, Téa thought whether or not Kaiba was right about Joey being a mutt, oh well, she did not mean that about Joey but Serenity definitely looked like an enraged she-mutt right then; Barking away all her thoughts.

"…that new boy, Daniel…it was fine enough that he was happy meeting me…"

She smiled at her own musings and frowned when she realised that she was somehow allying herself with Seto Kaiba in a process of degrading her friends but another look at Serenity made Téa lose that frown and replaced it with a smirk of her own.

"…I saw that boy first but you just had to go talk to him…"

Serenity continued her ranting and did not even see that Téa was no longer there. She turned around and saw Téa passing through the kitchen's door and she followed suit.

Téa removed a carton of juice from the fridge and pour herself a glass of the cold and refreshing orange liquid. She drank the whole glass and proceeded to pour another glass of the delicious juice when the carton was snatched from her. She followed the course of the carton and found Serenity standing a feet or something away.

"Give it back!"

She said as she tried to retrieve the orange juice.

"Not before you answer my question, Téa!"

Serenity countered as she pried her hands away behind her back with the carton.

Frowning and decidedly not very pleased, Téa got next to Serenity and looked down at the smaller girl.

"Now there, Serenity, don't forget that you are living off me for the time being. Don't think that you can just weasel your way through my daily life and act so bossy with me. If anyone has that right, it will be me, alright? Whether you like it or not, I'm not going to take any kind of whatsoever order from you. I'm the mistress of myself, understand?"

Téa glared at the frightened girl before her. She then realised what she did and sighed.

"Now, will you give me back the juice or will I have to use some extreme measures?"

Téa cocked an eyebrow at the young girl and increased her tone to a level of pure ordering. She was inwardly partying for victory.

"T—T—Take i—it."

Serenity gave back the juice to Téa with shaking hands. Téa readily accepted and did not bother using a glass as she sipped down the liquid. She wiped her mouth and looked back at her horrified friend.

"Well, thank you. And if I did push it a little far, don't be offended but don't expect me to be sorry either, for you deserved it."

Serenity got back her attitude and frowned at Téa. She was about to say something when Téa raised her hand.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You know, not after, I've got an earful from a very menacing person."

Téa smirked.

"And also, I did not follow Daniel or anyone else. If he talked to me, I'm not to be blamed, OK? I'm not interested in that boy. You can have him all to yourself."

Téa took her book and made her way to her bedroom. On the middle of the way, she turned around and gave Serenity a cool look. She smirked.

"Now, it's another story if he is interested in me."

She laughed the rest of her way to her room, hearing the useless profanities that Serenity was launching at her. Téa threw her book on her bed and then she went to close the door to her room.

* * *

Turning the knob, opening the door and entering his father's room, Daniel's heart sank at the sight of his father. He approached the bed and sat himself next to his father holding the latter's hand in his.

"I met him today, dad."

The only response he got was the beeping sound of the machine that was currently keeping his father alive. Daniel let out a low chuckle.

"You should have seen his face. It sure wasn't very clearly seen but I'm sure that he was shocked to see me. I guess he never saw that coming."

He rubbed circles on the back of his father's almost cold hand, trying to warm it up a little. Daniel adjusted the blanket covering the form of the most precious person to him.

"Well dad, I think it's high time for me to bring my own corporation in the light since Seto Kaiba forcefully took yours."

Daniel let his father's hand go and formed a fist with his own hand.

"I'll make him regret the day he crossed swords with us."

Daniel got up and out of his father's room leaving the personal medic-caring maid to do her job attending Georges Hayford.

* * *

"Hey Seto, what are you _still_ doing here?"

A mob of unruly jet-black hair popped out of the open door of Seto Kaiba's office. Seto knew he was coming so, he looked up from his desktop to his little brother.

"Hey there kid. I've got some work to finish."

He replied as Mokuba took a seat on the couch across Seto's desk.

"Always the same excuse!"

Mokuba mumbled under his breath. Seto got up from his desk to go sit down next to his small brother. He placed a comforting arm round the small frame of Mokuba.

"Mokuba, you do know that there's a lot of work which I left pending during the time when I was busy with the Battle City tournament. Nowadays, I've got to finish all of them."

Mokuba got away from his big brother and pouted.

"But that doesn't mean that you should skip sleeping hours continuously, does it?"

Seto reached out to him and turned him to face his caring blue eyes. Mokuba's own grey ones were full of concern and Seto smiled down at him.

"Only for this week, okay?"

Mokuba's eyes went huge like saucers. He then scrutinised Seto and poked him gently on his shoulder.

"You are not really telling me that you won't be sleeping for a whole week, are you?"

Seto let out a cool laugh and asked playfully.

"And what if I am?"

Mokuba faked a frown.

"Then I'm going to come here everyday and wreck up your work."

Seto's last barrier of protection went off and he seriously started to laugh. Mokuba watched his brother, amused and at the same time, happy at this behaviour of his brother. Much to Mokuba's distaste, Seto quickly got a grip of himself and retrieved his usual face.

"Anyway Mokuba, why are you here?"

He asked on a firm tone. Mokuba open his school bag and started to scatter all his things on the couch. He finally seemed to have found what he was looking for. Seto examined the content in Mokuba's hand. It was a glossy piece of paper, most precisely; a photograph.

"I was looking at the photographs of the Battle City tournaments taken by the different cameras we placed all round Domino and I got this."

Mokuba pointed to the photograph in his hand. He continued his talking.

"I know the guys are not here but…"

Seto did not listen further. He was dumbstruck or rather deaf-struck.

_The guys? Please, tell me he is not talking about—_

"…Joey was looking funny and all, you see with that T-shirt and then, there is Yugi…"

Mokuba went on.

_Yes, he is definitely talking about them._

"…and Devlin…"

_Someone make him stop as I don't want to scold my own blood right now._

"…and Tristan…"

_At least, I don't wish to scold him because of those geeks._

"…and Mai…"

_Pay attention to your brother, Seto Kaiba!_

He ordered himself and finally got to hear the rest of his brother's talking which was only a single and annoying sentence.

"…and I think that you might give it to Téa since she is in your class or even better, we could go meet her and give it to her.

Seto gulped.

_Even better? I don't think so._

"What say, Seto? Seto?"

Mokuba waved a hand at him.

"Y—Yeah. Okay. I mean, no. I don't have time to give it to her and most certainly, absolutely no time to go to her place in order to give it to her."

"But Seto—"

"I said, no."

Seto looked down at his brother and he knew he had just hurt his feelings.

"I've got an idea, why don't you go to her place and give it to her?"

Mokuba shot his head up and looked for any trace of a microscopic joke on his brother's face.

"You are serious, big brother?"

"Do I ever joke when I'm in the office?"

Mokuba nodded a 'no'.

"Then go to her place since I'm not going to be done with this work here before another couple of hours. I'll tell Roland to get you to Gardner's."

Mokuba threw his arms around his brother and hugged him really tightly.

"Oh thank you Seto, thank you so much! See you at home. Bye!"

He quickly got off his brother, off the couch and grabbing his school bag, Mokuba got out of Seto's office. Seto just looked at the door.

"What do you see in that girl anyway, Mokuba?"

Seto got back to his desk and flipped open his mobile phone.

"Roland, get Mokuba to Gardner's residence. I've got some research to attend."

He then switched on his laptop.

"Now Hayford, it's only the two of us."

* * *

Hearing the sound of the door bell, Serenity got up from her bed and dashed to the door to see who it was. She opened the cream door and saw nobody in front of her. Only when she looked a little lower that she realised that there was a hue of black.

Mokuba looked up, expecting to see Téa but instead, he found himself looking at a familiar red-head. His huge smile turned to a small one and he forced himself to say something.

"Oh, it's you."

"Nice to see you too, Mokuba!"

She smiled sweetly at him. She quickly ushered him inside the apartment.

"Sit down, please. Do you want me to get something for you?"

"Yes. I'd like an orange juice."

Mokuba said as he sat on the couch. Serenity on the other hand frowned at the mention of that drink. Mokuba examined Serenity's attire as she went away. She was wearing a tight pink top and some blue mini skirt.

"Who is it? Oh! Hey, Mokuba."

Mokuba turned around to see Téa coming from a small corridor.

"Hey Téa!"

He exclaimed as she sat next to him onto the couch.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners? Do you want something to eat or drink or both?"

Téa asked as she fiddled with the bottom of her navy blue dress. Mokuba smiled widely at her.

"I already asked Serenity to get something for me."

"Okay, good then. So, what brings you here?

She asked him as the latter made himself even more comfortable and then, he looked at her hopefully.

"You think we could go out, spend some fun time together without my brother knowing?"

"Of course we can!"

Serenity said as she came in from the kitchen, a glass in hand. She handed it over to Mokuba.

* * *

Serenity had one good idea in head. If she wanted to get close to the CEO, the ticket would be his little brother i.e. Mokuba. If she was nice to Mokuba, gets his attention and support, she would easily make herself a place in Kaiba's heart.

* * *

"Ugh…I think I want to vomit. Can you please show me the way to the bathroom…ugh"

Téa's eyes widened and she quickly picked up the boy and lead him to her own bathroom which was the nearest to them. Serenity watched in disgust. Boy, she did not want to be all messed up with the younger Kaiba throwing up on her. She would leave it all to Téa.

"Hang on, Mokuba." Téa said as she got to her bathroom.

"Here, you can let go now."

_Mokuba was quite fine when he came then what happened to him sudd—?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by giggles coming from another person. She looked down and instead of seeing a green Mokuba head bent over the sink; she saw a lively Mokuba smiling at her. She looked in the sink just to verify and saw nothing there.

"What's the meaning of all this, Mokuba?"

She asked, a little bit in a strict tone.

"I don't want her to come with us. I did not know how else to get her from not coming and then, I got this idea. We'll make as if you are taking me to the hospital and then, no more Serenity to accompany, truce?"

Mokuba held out his hand. Téa raised an eyebrow.

_What a genius! He _IS_ Seto Kaiba's brother…but lot cuter and lot funnier to be with._

"Let's do this!" She said shaking hands with Mokuba and both of them laughed.

* * *

"Let's get on with this."

_I need to find anything. Anything helpful enough._

Daniel was on his computer working out on a new scheme for a project of his own company. He was also trying to figure out a cautious way of getting through Seto Kaiba. Any information about Seto Kaiba would not be futile for him.

Daniel looked through everything concerning Seto Kaiba; the tournaments' details, the participants, the persons close to Kaiba.

That was it.

The key to destroy Seto Kaiba was his little brother. Many have tried in the past but they all bit dust. No, Daniel was not going to use Mokuba as exchange money. Instead, he will find another weak chord to attain his objectives but surely, if that meant involving Mokuba, he would have to do it.

The young Hayford was not a cruel person but when it came to his father, he would do anything.

The search engine continued its job, displaying all sorts of information when Daniel saw the list of the persons present on the Kaiba Corp blimp during the Battle City Tournament.

It read: Yugi Moto, Joseph Wheeler, Ishizu Ishtar, Malik Ishtar, Mai Valentine, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin, Téa Gardner,...

_Téa Gardner?_

Daniel did not read any further. So, Seto Kaiba knew this girl. There was no way for which that a nice and friendly girl like her would appreciate Kaiba and then, she was friends with him now.

Since she was already against Seto Kaiba, he would use this fact to his advantage. He could almost feel remorse but in order to get closer to his motive of ruining Kaiba, he would have to use her to get additional information on his rival.

But then, he liked Téa. So, he was not really using her. He smiled.

_At least, I'll get a good reason enough to be near her._

* * *

Seto Kaiba sat down in his chair and smirked victoriously. He h ad been searching for half an hour and he found much more that he wanted. But then, the CEO was never satisfied with whatever his employees brought to him. He liked it better when he did the job himself.

Apparently, Daniel Hayford had a company of his own named Forddan Corporation, most probably derived from his own name.

_Pathetic way of naming a company!_

The clash between these two companies was sure to come since Daniel was there to avenge his father's state but Seto Kaiba was no rookie in the business world. He knew what had to be done and he would do it.

He would save his company from that Daniel Hayford; let it take all that it takes.

* * *

**End notes:** Not much of a cliffhanger here but still, quite short chapter. You've got comments, complaints, constructive reviews, anything related to this chapter or story to say. Well, review and let me know. By the way, if you spot anything wrong, miss-spelling and all, do mention it, I'll do my best to comply.

**Minou1992**


End file.
